


Maylor-Soulmtes

by BrianMaysLegs



Series: Queen Prompt Series [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Suggestions welcome, prompts, weirdos in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: Send me any prompts and I'll write them! Love y'allSoulmates Prompt‘You have the first letter of your soulmate on your wrist. This is the first time Brian has properly looked at Roger’s wrist.”





	Maylor-Soulmtes

**Author's Note:**

> A short one to start off with. Send me your ideas and I'll write more! Feel free to add onto this AU

 

 

Brian was feeling hopeless. He still hadn’t found his soulmate, and he was well into his 30’s. He watched in despair as Freddie kissed Jim goodbye, as John smiled at the picture of his wife Veronica that he kept in his wallet. They each had found their greater half, and were unbelievably happy, even if Freddie could be a bit dramatic from time to time.

 

“Why so glum, deary?” Freddie asked, cheery.

 

Brian sighed, “I still haven’t found my soulmate, is all.”

 

Freddie smiled kindly, “It’ll happen eventually, Brian, don’t worry your curly head over it.”

 

Brian glanced at Freddie’s wrist, where the letter ‘J’ was printed. He presumed that Jim’s said ‘F’. From here he could vaguely see a ‘V’ on John’s wrist. He also noticed that he couldn’t remember what Roger’s said, if he had ever really looked. He looked at his own, ‘R’, he had a strange attraction to Roger, but he kept trying to convince himself that it was just the strong bond of their friendship.

 

Roger walked in then, flicking a drumstick in his fingers absently. Brian felt a jolt of shock go through him as he saw the ‘B’ on Roger’s wrist.

 

It could just be a coincidence… but it seemed too rare, for both of them to have each other’s names.

 

Roger looked at Brian, and seemed to have made the same connection. He nodded his head back to the booth separate to the recording space and started towards it, not turning to see if Brian was following. As if possessed, Brian stood and followed Roger. As soon as he walked through the door, Roger was against him, blocking him from the view of Freddie and John, crowding him against the door.

 

“I noticed you finally figured it out,” Roger murmured.

 

“You knew?” Brian asked, his voice suddenly quiet.

 

“Of course I knew you dingbat.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I thought that maybe you knew and were trying to deny it or something.”

 

Brian smiled softly at Roger’s insecurity, “No I’m just a clueless old man.”

 

Roger looked up at him, getting lost in Brian’s eyes, “But you’re my clueless old man, now.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

Roger gently took Brian’s chin in his hands and pressed his lips softly against his. It was amazing, and they both felt something new awaken in them. They finally understood why Freddie and John were so happy, what all the fuss was about.

 

They felt complete within each other.


End file.
